Harry Potter and the Circle of Vengence
by Child-of-the-Dawn
Summary: A kidnapping gone wrong lands Hary Potter in 1945, where Grindewald and Hitler terrorize their worlds,where Albus Dumbledore and Minerva Mcgonagall are enemies, and where a powerful magic threatens Dumbledore and Harry's destinies. Writen with Isis Malfoy
1. A Kidnapping Fiasco

Hello again! I'm back, this time with a new story co-written with the wonderful Isis Malfoy!  
  
Over a few long sessions on AOL Instant Messenger, and a plot bunny that sorta stuck, we  
  
present for your enjoyment..........  
  
"Harry Potter and the Circle of Vengence"!!!!!  
  
Isis: Oh...DRAMATIC.....not  
  
CotD: Bite me.  
  
Severus: Watch it, mutt lover, she'll do it.  
  
Sirius: Hey!   
  
Isis: Can we begin please?  
  
CotD: ;;; ok...but first a warning. Do NOT FLAME me for our OC. We tried very hard to keep her  
  
from being a Mary-Sue!!! If we get FLAMED, the offender will know the wraith of Hell. Have  
  
a nice day now.....  
  
Disclamer: I do not own HP. J.K. Rowling does. I also do not own the Latajang, which will be in later chapters.   
  
That's the property of the one and only Freelancer!   
  
BTW, Fred and George are still here because I want them to be!  
  
P.S Freelancer.....Humphrey Boggart....XD  
  
Chapter 1: A kidnapping Gone Wrong  
  
The night was darkening as the students stepped out onto the walkway of  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The stars above twinkled like  
  
miniature diamonds above them. Harry Potter, along with Ginny, Ron, Hermione,  
  
and Neville, walked up to the large oak doors and pushed one open. Inside it was  
  
warm and dry, as opposed to the cool, misty grounds of the school.  
  
" I can't believe it's our 6th year." said Hermione in awe. Ron sighed in a way  
  
that meant he was thinking only that one year more lay ahead of them before  
  
freedom.  
  
" I can't believe I LIVED to my 6th year." Muttered Harry, with a giggle from  
  
Ginny.  
  
" Don't worry, Harry. You'll be fine." He smiled appreciativly back at her. Neville,  
  
he noticed, was gone, most likely looking for Trevor. But he stopped suddenly when  
  
he ran into someone in front of him.  
  
" Oy! Sorry there!" He said as he looked up. A girl with clumped brown bangs and a  
  
long braid was looking at him strangely with her grey-brown eyes. She smiled, a pretty,  
  
confident smile, and lent him her hand to get up.  
  
" It iz alright" She said in a slight Russian accent. Harry took her hand and got up.  
  
" Thanks um-"  
  
" Miss Grey! Please come with me!" Came a voice from the lower door. It was the  
  
Deputy Headmistress's voice, and it seemed rather testy. Miss Grey seemed to know  
  
the danger signs and she ran off towards the Transfiguration teacher's voice.  
  
" Bye then. By the way, My name is Sopra Grey!" And then Sopra disappeared  
  
around the corner.  
  
" Wow. She's hot....." said Ron under his breath. Hermione jabbed him in the ribs,  
  
causing him to gulp and keep silent until they reached the Griffindor table. Harry took  
  
a glance up at the Head Table and managed to get the Headmaster's attention. Professor  
  
Dumbledore winked down at him as he listened to a joke tiny Professor Flitwick was telling  
  
him. Harry calmed down for the moment.   
  
" Ah!", said Ron loudly " Fresh meat!" Harry turned to the doors, where   
  
Professor Mcgonagall was leading in the first years. Though she was much older, Sopra  
  
Grey was behind her at the head of the line of students. Professor Mcgonagall gave the three  
  
of them a swift smile as she passed thier table. All three smiled back. She placed the Hat on it's  
  
stool, and stood back as it sang it's newest song:  
  
" Oh, a long time ago, in this very land,  
  
Four friends stood to make a plan  
  
To educate the magic world with a gentle hand.  
  
Great Gryffindor, strong and true  
  
Lady Ravenclaw, lovely and wise  
  
Sly Slytherin, dark and cunning  
  
Kind Hufflepuff, so sweet and pure.  
  
These founders four created a house  
  
That suited each thier dreams  
  
And so our Hogwarts began in earnest  
  
A thousand years long past!  
  
So slip me on, and don't be scared!  
  
I won't steer you wrong!  
  
Just try me on, I'm a perfect fit  
  
Because I'm the Sorting Hat!  
  
Everyone cheered as the song ended, and the hat gave a bow, which was more like a  
  
bend of it's tip. Mcgonagall came forward again.  
  
" Attention, students! Before be begin the sorting of the first years, we have a transfer student  
  
from Russia joining us for her last year of schooling." said the Deputy Headmistress to the hall.  
  
Unrolling her long parchment, she called out the name.  
  
" Grey, Sopra!" Sopra smiled and strolled up to the sorting hat, which Mcgonagall placed on  
  
her head. A little voice opened up in the girl's mind, no one else would hear what it said. (A/N:  
  
This is just so you know what's going on, I'm not really changing the POV)  
  
'hmmmmnnn.....Cunning. and intelligent. Very ambitious.....hmmm.....very  
  
interesting. I think Slytherin is for you. You will do well among those who are crafty.'  
  
' NO!!!!' Sopra said to the hat.  
  
' No? I'm sorry, but there is no other house you match!'  
  
' Gryffindor!'  
  
' No'  
  
' yes! I must be in Gryffindor! I MUST!'  
  
'fine fine'  
  
" GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
Harry and the others clapped happily as Sopra took a seat on Harry's left, between  
  
him and Ron. She smiled at him, and Harry found a blush creeping up on  
  
his face. Turning away, he listened as " Bloom, Cathrine" became a Ravenclaw. Soon it  
  
seemed that it was all over, and Dumbledore stood up to give his speach. Harry, though,  
  
really didn't have time. His stomach felt like it was completly devoid of any substance. Those  
  
around him seemed to agree.  
  
" The forest is, as usual, off limits. Also, Mr. Filch has an updated list of banned objects,   
  
which I won't mention since I, like most of you, am starving. Tuck in!" He sat down to a  
  
flurry of cheers and whistles from the appreciative student body. Hermione poked Harry  
  
and Ron, as she looked up at the Head Table. Professor Mcgonagall was glaring at   
  
Dumbledore like she felt like hitting him on the head. He noticed and tried to pay attention  
  
to his plate in order to avoid a full-scale Evil Eye from his deputy. Harry didn't blame him.  
  
" My, she's almost as scary az my grand-papa." Sopra said, alarmed at the look on the  
  
Deputy Headmistress's face. Ginny giggled.  
  
" He must be a fierce old fellow then, 'cause Professor Mcgonagall is scary when she  
  
wants to be."  
  
" Was. He was killed in World War II." Ginny gulped, and her ears went red like Ron's  
  
when he did something wrong or was embaressed.  
  
" Sorry." She said meekly back.  
  
" It's ok. I didn't know him that well." And then the topic turned to other things, like  
  
who was to win the World Quidditch Cup, and the new candy Zonko's was said to be  
  
creating.  
  
School that year began slowly, but soon picked up to the point where even Hermione  
  
and Sopra, who turned out to be very smart, were hurrying to keep up.  
  
" And here I though last year was the pits!" Harry said in desperation three weeks into  
  
the school year to Sopra.  
  
" Well, your almost done with school. Zey want you to be perfect 'Arry" she said, smiling   
  
sweetly. Ron threw down his quill after this statement, saying he needed air. Sopra seemed  
  
to like the idea, for her eyes lit up with and idea.  
  
" Sounds good. Hey 'Arry, up for ah game of Quidditch, no?"   
  
" M'kay. But what about Ron?" Her step faltered at this, but she turned around anyway.  
  
" Don't you think he's a vlittle busy with hiz anger? C'mon now!" Sopra grabbed his arm  
  
and led him down to the pitch, where Harry had left his Firebolt for safekeeping. It seemed  
  
odd to him that they went around the back, where the boundary of the school was gone, but  
  
he made no comment. As he bent down to grab his broom, a hand clamped over his mouth  
  
and another held him still. He struggled in vain to warn Sopra of the intruder, but her voice was   
  
behind him.  
  
" My lord will be happy I got you. A game of Quidditch, hah! Your so naive boy." It was  
  
Sopra, but her accent had all but dissapeared. She had not just come from Russia, she  
  
was a Death Eater...........Harry got his wand out and prepared to zap her with a Befuddlement  
  
Jinx. Unfortunatly, she touched a boot-portkey at the moment Harry found a voice to yell with.  
  
" Arrgh!" Sopra cried, as they swirled around in a misty place Harry   
  
didn't recognize.  
  
Flashes of lightning and boom of thunder blasted around them, making both dizzy. Right  
  
before the sensation stopped, Sopra lost her grip on him, and they each spun in opposite  
  
directions.  
  
Hehehehehehe. Well, what do you think? Please review and let Isis and I know!  
  
a note: Yes, I know Sopra says she didnt know 'er grand-papa too well. Stories about him is all she has. 


	2. Sopra's Discovery

Chapter 2  
  
Minerva glared across the table at the other woman. Aristia Snape was glaring back and fingering the small dagger in   
  
her hand.  
  
"How could you miss?" The raven haired witch hissed. "And put that dagger down Snape. You couldn't hit   
  
anything with it the first time, and you won't be able to anything with it this time either."Aristia snarled.  
  
"The blade hit him. How the hell was I supposed to know that he'd be wearing armor?"  
  
The two women leaned over the table towards each other, both holding ornate daggers in their hands, ready to fight.   
  
"You would have known Aristia, if you'd listened to the report I gave last week." A cold voice interrupted from the   
  
doorway. Both women turned to see a third woman, who could have easily been either woman's sister. All three had   
  
hair the shade of midnight and eyes just as black. All three had porcelin-esque skin. But while the two women who   
  
were about to attack each other wore black leggings and long black tunics, the woman in the doorway had on a red   
  
halter dress. There was a slit on the left side that showed her entire leg. The dress was too fitted for her to carry a   
  
dagger so her long hair was pulled up into a twist with a hair stick that was as deadly as any dagger.   
  
"I didn't entertain at that private party with those nasty aurors so that you disregard any intelligence I received."   
  
"How was I supposed to know that he'd have body armor on when he was going to dinner. Its not like it was a battle   
  
Malfoy." Isis Malfoy stiffened considerably and within an instant she was directly in front of Aristia, her hair pin dagger  
  
pointed at the other woman's throat.   
  
"Alastor Moody's no idiot, Snape. And we need him gone! You didn't have a hard task, didn't even have to approach   
  
him. Just throw the dagger and hit him."The woman's eyes flashed and her fist tightened around the dagger in her   
  
hand.  
  
"I'd kill you before you got the chance."  
  
"Yes, and then you'd be in trouble with his lordship." Came the silky reply from the doorway.   
  
"Put the weapon down sister dear." Caria Malfoy, Isis's sister-in-law instructed her. "Lord Grindelwald and the   
  
General's are on their way in. Alastor Moody will die. And then," The ice blue eyes flicked to their leader who had   
  
retreated from the fight now that her best friend was fighting it for her. "Then you will get a chance to take out that   
  
bloody professor of ours Minerva."  
  
"I look foreward to the chance to repay him." Came the dark answer. Minerva ran a hand over the thin scar on her collar  
  
bone, a remenent from her first fight with Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"And you will have that chance my girl. As soon as I can get it for you." The four women looked up as their lair was   
  
invaded. The man who spoke was the first one in the room. He was an old man, a head shorter than the Aristia, the  
  
shortest of the women in the room and here in this room he seemed more of a loving father than anything else. He  
  
was a plump man with just a few tufts of white hair on his head and perpetually rosy cheeks. But none of his followers  
  
ever underestimated him. They'd seen first hand the power he kept inside. Still he ambled across the room and   
  
kissed each of the women before taking the seat at the head of the table that Minerva had vacated for him. He waited   
  
without a word as Isis removed the steel point from Aristia's neck and moved away.   
  
Following him had been his generals. The first one to enter was the head of the strategic council, Satanus Malfoy. He   
  
gave a cool nod of his plantinum blond head to his sister before heading over to his wife, who was still well within the   
  
throes of a bloodlust. Isis smiled at him, baring her teeth, although she didn't necessarily mean her husband any harm.  
  
Grindelwald raised an amused eyebrow. He had handpicked each of the girls on his assassain team. Minerva had   
  
been picked for her leadership abilities and her skill with the teams mascot weapon, the Latajang. Caria had been   
  
picked to keep the team from killing each other, a skill the old wizard knew better than to underestimate. Aristia was his  
  
most skilled assassain. She was a pure-blood orphan and years of living as a thief on the streets had honed her   
  
stealth, patience, and ability to kill without a problem. Isis was in a league of her own. Grindelwald often used her as an   
  
interrogater because her cruelty, compounded with a bloodlust that seemed overtake her when she was angered,   
  
gave her a very high success rate with loosening tongues. But he also knew, it was dangerous to leave her lust   
  
unsated.   
  
"Best be careful with that lady of yours Satanus, my boy. One night she may be so enthralled that she takes her   
  
bloodlust out on you." The Malfoy prince smirked and threaded on manicured hand into the thick black locks of his   
  
wife's hair. "The trick Rolf, is to know how to calm the little vixen." He began scratching the base of her hairline as one   
  
would a cat. Dark eyes fluttered shut and she arched her neck into his hand, purring contentedly. Grindelwald clapped   
  
slowly. Minerva snorted as she watched.  
  
"And I'm the one who turns into a cat." Aristia had chosen to ignore the exchange with a bit of bitterness in the bottom  
  
of her stomach. Although she knew she should be gracious to Malfoy for calming his all but demonic bride down so   
  
that Isis didn't kill her the second their lord left the room she couldn't help but be irritated that the woman had gotten so  
  
close to her. But like her sometime friend, Aristia had something that calmed her down. And the soft feather light   
  
kisses her husband was dropping on her shoulder were just that.  
  
"I'm fine now Malevolius, love." She assured him. Grindelwald watched the exchange proudly. He watched as Caria   
  
greeted her fiance, Darius Lestrange, and the Black brothers look around for their ladies as well before they sat at the  
  
table. He slipped a hand onto Minerva's leg. She covered it gently with her own.   
  
"Their happiness is important to me, my love. Your girls are happy are they not?"   
  
"Of course." Minerva answered.  
  
"And where are Elladora and Kardis? Markab and Rastaban are missing them."  
  
"Kardis is patrolling in Berlin." A frown formed on her face. "But she was relieveing Elladora, who should be back by  
  
now."  
  
Elladora Snape had been hit hard enough that she had fallen to the ground and blacked out. As she awoke, she   
  
realized that there was something on her chest. The weight of whatever had thrown her to the ground in the first place.  
  
She threw it off her with a roar. The object, whatever it was, groaned as it landed and the red haired witch stilled, her   
  
grey eyes searching. There on the ground was a girl of no more than seventeen or eighteen. She wore the standerd   
  
white shite and grey wool skirt of the Hogwarts uniform, although the skirt was a little short, and the red and gold   
  
stripped tie spoke of her house. Elladora fought passed her initial disgust at the symbol of Gryffindor house.  
  
She had been in Slytherin during her years at Hogwarts and like all other slytherins she'd had nothing good to say   
  
about the rival house. But it had been a few years since she'd attended school and those years had taught her much.   
  
After all, Minerva had been in Gryffindor as a student and Caria Malfoy and Elladora's own sister in law, Aristia had both  
  
been in Ravenclaw.   
  
She nudged the Gryffindor girl with her toe repeatedly until she awoke. "Who are you?"   
  
The girl glared up at her through a tousled muddy mess of mouse brown hair. "Who the hell are you?"   
  
Elladora drew herself up to her full height.  
  
"I'll be asking the questions here. And you're coming with me." She grabbed the girl's arm tightly and apparated away  
  
before the child had a chance to react.   
  
They appeared right outside the bunker and before Sopra had a chance to protest or complain about the bruise that  
  
was forming under the witch's grip, she was being dragged down the stairs into a almost hidden sublevel.   
  
"MINERVA!" A younger version of the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts appeared in the doorway flanked by another dark haired witch whose eyes glinted in a way that made even Sopra nervous.   
  
"Who is that Elladora?" McGonagall demanded sharply.  
  
"She dropped on me, knocked me out. And she's a cheeky little brat to boot."  
  
Black eyes flashed as they stopped dissecting the girl and turned to the witch holding her.   
  
"And you simply brought her here, showed her our headquarters. SHE'S A GRYFFINDOR! What if she's a spy?" The  
  
woman spat. "No offence McGonagall."  
  
"None taken." Sopra turned to look at her teacher in surprise. The eyes she was used to seeing as stern but ultimately  
  
caring were suspicious and cold. More like the eyes her mother had often turned on their mud blood servants.  
  
"Are you a spy girl? You'd best answer now, Isis has ways of making you talk that are never pleseant."  
  
"Now, now girls.you're over reacting a bit." A lightly accented voice, an accent that Sopra had often heard from her own  
  
mother, came from behind them. "Albus isn't such a fool as to use his students as soldiers, precious Gryffindors or  
  
not." The man squeezed out in front of the two woman and turned to look at her. Sopra froze. Staring at her, in the   
  
height of his power was a man whose face and accomplishments she'd learned on her father's knee. He was the   
  
reason she'd gone to England to assist Voldemort and to take precious Harry Potter from Albus Dumbledore.   
  
Standing before her was the man she'd vowed to avenge. Sopra recognized that she had been sent back to turn the   
  
tide of the war; she had clearly pleased someone and now she was being given the chance to serve with the man   
  
she'd looked up to all her life. With a burst of power no one had expected she ripped out of her captors grip and ran to  
  
the wizard, throwing her arms around his round belly.   
  
"Grandpa Rolf!" 


	3. Harry's Discovery

" The Gestapo are bulking up, sir. I'm not sure I'll be able to relay very

much info from now on." said a dark-haired young man to his companion, who

was hidden by the shadows of the bulding by which the two met.

" I see. Well, don't put yourself in any danger, alright? Then information

you gather is important to me, but so are the lives of my friends."

" Geez, your worse of a worry-wart than my mum, Albus." The man called

Albus chuckled. A sudden sound of boots made them both jump. Albus drifted

back into the shadows whle his young friend jumped into a large storage box.

" I'll be back in a month or so Kurt, got that?"

" Got it, sir" Albus ran to the back of the alleyway, entering into the abandoned

building. Stopping at the other door to the parallel alleyway, he whispered to himself.

"Fawkes, I need you." In a puff of fire, a large bird with feathers like flames appeared.

Albus put the information Kurt had given him in Fawkes's talons.

" You know where to bring that. I'll see you in a bit, my friend." Fawkes let out a note

and rubbed his small head on Albus's face. Albus stoked the bird's head, then

stepped back as Fawkes disappeared with the same blast as before. He then snuck out the

door, and into a more cluttered alleyway. But before he made it to the street, his foot kicked

something on the ground. Looking down, he gasped when he saw a young boy of about

sixteen lying on the cold stone. Albus paled when he heared another clatter of hevy boots on

the street. He gently picked the boy up, moving into the shadows with him just as the men

appeared where he had been a moment before.

" Ja, you were right, Aden. The brat we beat for being out on curfew got away." Albus's eyes

darkened, causing him to glance again at the boy in his arms. There were bruises on his face

and arms. In one hand, a black wand was clutched. But before Albus could work out how a

young wizard got to France without parents, the second man spoke.

" Well, I think he knew we hadn't had our guns, otherwise I would have shot him." Both men

chuckled, and it was a few moments before the sound of thier boots faded. Albus let out his held

breath.

"mmmnnn..." He looked down. The boy's eyes open, and two very green eyes were looking at him

in what appeared to be both relief and shock. It was if the boy wasen't sure he was happy to be safe,

or shocked at seeing Albus there.

" Are you alright?" Albus said, and the boy put an hand on his stomach,wincing as he did so.

" Right. You need medical attention right now. I need you to calm your mind, I'll have to attempt

to apparate both of us to England,...." He stopped, forgetting that he didn't know the boy's name.

" Harry" said the boy quietly, as if resigned to tell him. Albus nodded as he closed his eyes to

apparate. A few seconds later, the alleyway was empty of any living creature....

" For the last time, Alastor! Those are cookies from my mum, not a Dark Witch!" cried Nigel

Longbottom as he attempted to get a tin out of the hands of a rather odd man, who was in turn

trying to keep it from the shorter man's reach. This was what greeted Albus and Harry upon thier

sudden arrival in the middle of the Resistance Headquarters.

" Alllllbuuus! Mad Moody is at it again! He's off his rocker now!" Harry laughed, but cringed and

held his stomach again. Both Nigel and Alastor stopped what they were doing to look at him.

" Who's he, Albus?" questioned Alastor accusatorily. Nigel simply helped Harry to lay on a

couch, asking him what happened and where it hurt.

" His name is Harry. I found him nearly beaten to death by Gestapo after my rendezvous with

our spy." Alastor nodded approval, but his eyebrow went up into his hairline.

" And what about you? Transporting a passenger with you takes a lot of energy. Even for you."

Albus grinned sheepishly at his friend as he sunk into an armchair, breathing deeply from the

strain.

" Humph, so you've been at it again, eh Professor Dumbledore?" said a woman's voice from

the hallway.

" Good timing, Poppy. Albus found a beaten kid in France, didn't think about a spy, and

apparated here WITH him." The young woman frowned at Albus, but she suddenly saw Harry and

that took up her attention in seconds.

" Poor dear," she said," Gestapo, hmn? I thought so, now stay still while I help. Oh..." she trailed off,

and glanced at Albus.

" Is he....our kind?" Albus nodded, holding up the dark wand in his hand. She nodded, then turned

back to Harry.

" Oh, broken ribs, poor thing. I can't believe the nerve of those men..." Moody growled.

" They're Nazi's, Poppy. They don't really give a damn who they beat, as long as someone is there

to beat." Nigel made a sort of noise under his breath that seemed to be an agreement. Poppy sighed,

finishing the mending of Harry's sore bones.

" There you are, dear. Now just lay back for a while and relax, will you? I don't want another patient

who doesn't remember he's human...." As she trailed off, her eyes focused on Dumbledore, who

gave another sheepish grin.

" Well, lad, I need some questions answered before you know where you are an what's going on."

Harry nodded, he had almost expected this from Moody.

" What's your full name? And where are your parents?" Panic seized Harry as he tried to find fitting

answers. A boy, alone. Found in occupied France....and then it hit him.

" Harry Fuller. My parents fled from Poland, where we'd been living for a few years. When the Nazi's

took over, we went to France. They were caught by some of the men who run the...the death camps....."

He let an eerie silence reign for a few minutes before he continued.

" My father...was Jewish.....so...I..." He trailed off again, suddenly grateful for the time he spent with his

ear up to the door at the Dursley's, listening to TLC (A/N: The Learning Channel for those who dun know).

One look around the room told him that his story was plausible enough to placate even Mad-Eye Moody.

" Oh......I'm sorry Harry." Moody muttered, taking a seat beside Dumbledore.

" Well, I guess I should introduce this odd assortment of nutcases..." Said Dumbledore with a

smile.Several "Hey!"'s went up among the seated wizards and witches as well a a large group

who was just entering the room.

" Our resident nurse, Poppy Pomfry, the man who interogated you is Alastor Moody, the fellow

munching on the cookies is Nigel Longbottom.." Nigel gave a muffled hello and a cheery wave,

"And I'm Albus Dumbledore, the one they somehow pushed into the leader role. I'm also a

teacher at Hogwarts." Harry smiled at them all, pretending to be glad to meet them, when

already he knew most.

" And right now, your in the Headquarters of the Dark Resistance. From now on, your one of

us."

review replies:

Anarchy101:

Well, would you rather read a long opening? Nothing I could think of at the moment

could get it across like that. But I'm thankful you took the time to actually read it. Hope you

like the next chapters better!

The Vamprie Story Hunter:

Hehehe....thanks....I'll have to ask Isis about a romance...we sorta already got the story how we want it to go....thanks for the input!

Iara:

Glad you like it!!!

Kateydidnt:

First of all, I made a mistake.....but I liked the twins so much, I left them in even when Isis saw my

mistake. As for Sopra dissaperating and apparating on school grounds.....I honestly tried to look

up the bonudaries for the school...we never know how far they stretch, so its like they were out

of bounds....but since you mentioned it...I should make it clear how they left by changing it to a

portkey.....just so no one else is confused. Thanks for pointing those things out!!

on second though....I'm taking the twins out too....Ron can be obnoxious instead...xD


	4. History in Motion

Chapter 4

Sopra Grey had spent three hours being interrogated by Rolf Grindelwald and Isis Malfoy, who

had made her nervous in ways she'd never considered. Still, ultimately both the cruel woman

and the Dark Lord had been satisfied by herstory. Grindelwald had left her with the woman and

Isis smiled to her more invitingly than before.

"Grindelwald has asked that you be allowed to join our order. Ms. Sopra Grey, would you

like to be a member of the Sisters of the Latajang?" The girl stilled. She had learned stories of

the sisters on her father's knee. Powerful witches all, they had proudly supported Grindelwald

and had been responsible for some of the most famous destruction of the times. To be asked to

join their ranks was an honor she hadn't expected.

"It..it would be an honor beyond all imagining." That seemed to please the witch. She offered a

pale, well manicured hand to Sopra and helped her stand.

"Well answered little pet. You may call me Isis. Allow me to escort you to our home and

introduce you to your new family." Isis swept out of the room, and down a corridor without

looking to see if Sopra was behind her. She didn't seem concerned if the girl was following her

or not. Her thin and nimble fingers put her long hair into an easy plait. Then she began to tug at

the sleeves of her black blouse. Sopra followed her, instinctively knowing that she was still being

tested and perfectly aware that the older witch would know the second she tried to sneak

away. After a few moments they came to a giant steel door. Isis opened it and motioned for

Sopra to proceed her in. There were six other women in the room. The red haired witch who

had found her was seated on a plush cream sofa with a woman with light brown hair. The

second witch was a plump woman with round face and beady little eyes. In a chair paying only

enough attention to the conversation happening on the sofa to making sneering putdowns was

the third black haired witch. She was a tiny thing who seemed to have a rather nimble grace

about her, if her precarious perch on her chair was any indication. At the table looking at a map

was the younger McGonagall and the only blonde witch among them. The blonde was small as

well and there was no doubt in Sopra's mind that the woman was a Malfoy.

"Ladies, we have an addition to our number." Isis announced from the doorway. Her voice held

the cool command of aristocracy. Sopra knew that this was a woman with great breeding and

the ability to use them. The six other occupants of the room turned to them expectantly. "This is

Sopra Grey. Our Lord's granddaughter." Sopra expected to be introduced to the other woman

but Isis simply left her with them staring at her, and went over to Minerva at the table,

immediately pouring over the map. Clearly she was still being tested. The blonde witch rolled her

eyes at Isis and made her way over to Sopra.

"If you let her, Isis will test you until you fail." She held out her hand. "I'm Caria Malfoy; the

demon who has no doubt already assured you of her frightful cruelty is my sister-in-law." Isis

merely snorted. "I suppose you could say my job here is to keep everyone from killing each

other-and to brew the potions we use." Here she flashed Sopra a brilliant smile. "I suppose that

means that if any of these nasty women get on your case, you can come to me and I'll straighten

it all out." Sopra nodded.

"Minerva is our leader." McGonagall mearly waved the dagger she held while she and Isis

argued softly over the map.

"She is also bloody brilliant with a latajang. Isis is her second in command. Over in the chair

is Aristia Snape." Aristia met the grey eyes of their new member and nodded curtly. Her lip

curled into a faint sneer.

"We don't suffer fools. If you fall, you get left girl. Remember that." Caria's ice blue eyes

bored accusingly at her so the precariously balanced witch threw down her book and leapt out

of the chair.

"Welcome to our ranks, sister Grey." Then she turned her back on both of them and began

to go through a martial arts routine with great precision. Caria sighed.

"Aristia takes a while to warm up too." She flicked her eyes back to her sister-in-law.

"Sometimes she can't be warmed up to at all. But she grew up on the streets of Moscow and no

one has more stealth or success in quiet assassinations than her. The witch who brought you

here is Elladora Snape. Ella is our stratagist. No one is more creative than she."

"Try not to knock into me anymore will you?" Was the only greeting Sopra received. Caria's

lips twitched.

"And finally Kardis Black. Don't let her look fool you. Kardis is the best back up you could

have in hand to hand combat. That woman can bring men twice her weight to the ground with

just her bare hands." Kardis smiled, as if that was praise indeed.

"Now you must tell us about yourself." The pig faced woman commanded. Sopra shrugged.

"I grew up in Russia. After Uncle Rolf lost the war and was killed our family fled so we

would be left unobserved. A new Dark Lord arose and I was sent back to England to take my

families revenge on Dumbledore by giving Voldemort the boy who was prophosized to destroy

him. A boy Dumbledore has grown only too fond of." A snarl interrupted her report. Sopra

turned in surprise. Minerva McGonagall, eyes flashing, was clenching her little knife so hard that

her own blood dripped down the blade.

"Dumbledore. You mean we didn't get rid of that imbecile?"

"No, you didn't." Sopra snapped. "And he killed my grandpa." This only succeeded in

making the future Deputy Headmistress more angry.

"Do you have any useful skills, other than to tell us we fail?" The casual question came from

Aristia, but despite the simple tone she used, the young witch was all to well aware that she was

being insulted.

"I know a slew of dark curses not yet invented." Was the haughty reply. "And, I know that

Mr. Harry Potter is here."

"We need to step up our activities it seems." Minerva's voice was tight and cold. Isis agreed,

her own eyes flashing a look that promised death, and her nose seemed to be twitching from the

metallic smell of blood in the air. "We need to get rid of Moody and some of the other aurors.

We need to pull the support base out from under Dumbledore and his precious resistance."A

sneaky smile crossed Elladora's face.

"I have a plan, and a man who owes me a favor, to help us put in into action."


	5. Fatal Party

" So, you want me to lure DUMBLEDORE to some party, just so Knife-happy over there can

kill him?" The sisters nodded, with the exception of a growling Minerva, as Tom Riddle took in

their plan.

" Basically." One of his thin eyebrows rose as he surveyed their faces.

" You are all eff-ing nuts."

" We know that. And the pay is alllll in Galleons." Said Arista playfully, batting her eyes

in a highly suggestive manner. Tom smirked, nodding his agreement. Minerva was still

pointing a knife at his forhead though...Caria slapped her hand down.

" Now, now, Minerva." said Elladora slowly, sipping her glass of red wine thoughtfully," You

DO want to kill him yourself, so this will be a simple exchange-"

" This bastard is still the one who killed my friend, if you remember...I know you opened the

Chamber of Secrets and killed Myrtle." Tom started, quickly settling down with a suave smile.

" I had no intention of killing that girl...I must admit, I thought only Dumbledore knew of

my involvement." Minerva snorted.

" I was Head Girl, you itiot. Dumbledore confided in myself and Moody of his suspicions.

He felt we needed to be...made aware of you..." Tom only smirked.

" Funny, thought you fancied old Dumbledo-AGH" He sputtered, as Minerva had lunged at

him, pinning his neck to the wall. Elladora's jaw dropped, and the glass of wine fell to the

floor with a crash. Arista giggled.

" Don't take well to rumors, do you? I don't know why your upset." Minerva glared at her,

recieving an innocent look in return.

" What? Its not like a girl couldn't purr at a guy like Dumbledore. He's a little older than

I'd like, but he's rather cute..." Minerva released Tom, only to hit Arista in the back of the

head as she left the ill-lit dungeon they had chosen as a meeting place.

" What!" yelled the witch as an exasperated Elladora grabbed her by the cloak and

pulled her from the room. Caria nodded to him and left as well.

" Just get him there, Riddle. We'll do the rest. Goodevening." And the door shut with a

bang, leaving an amused, though somewhat injured Tom Rriddle.

Kardis grabbed Sopra's arm, informing her to put down the Latajang she'd been practicing

with for the last three hours.

" We're ready, all you need to do is the cleanup mostly." Sopra made a face, at which

Kardis grinned apolegetically.

" Thats where we all started Sopra dear...I don't think your quite ready for killing yet."

She motioned for Sopra to don the black dress and cloak, then to follow her to the

meeting hall, where the Sisters and their husbands had dined earlier that evening.

Minerva, Caria, Arista, and Isis were waiting, all dressed in the same manner as

Sopra. Minerva's look took Sopra completly by suprise. She wore the same uniform

with a cut up the side, revealing half of her long legs. A headband, with what must

have been the crest of the Sisters, with it's double S monogram in the middle,

was around her forhead, marking her as the leader of the group. Her hair hung out

of it's ponytail down to her waist. She fingered the handle of her Latajang, which had

gold bands around the base of the two-sided weapon. The others, including the one

Sopra used ( which was smaller due to her inexperience) had silver bands instead.

" Alright, you all ready? Tom has confirmed that Dumbledore will be there, so the

plan is thus,the old man is mine to kill. Sopra, Kardis, you two will come in as

backup. Sopra is your responsibility, Kardis." Kardis nodded, patting Sopra on the

back.

" And Caria, Isis, Arista, you know what to do. Take out those aurors...

Moody especially." Elladora finished, then turned around and took the stairs

up to her and her husband's rooms. The group turned to Minerva.

" Let's go."

"Albus! I didn't expect to see you here!" shouted Alastor Moody as the Deputy

Headmaster entered, Harry with him. Alastor Moody nodded to Harry as Albus

took off his traveling cloak.

" I wasen't planning to. But young Mr. Riddle told me the Minister is out this

evening." Harry's eyes narrowed. He knew at the sight of Tom Riddle that

the young man was lying. But Dumbledore, though he mistrusted Tom

already, had no reason as of yet to completly disregard what he said as false.

No doubt the Minister was now wondering why Albus hadn't shown up to the

meeting. He sighed.

" Harry, feel free to have a snack. I don't know when Poppy will be able to get a

decent meal ready. I'll just be around." He smiled kindly at Harry before making his

way with Alastor towards the Longbottoms, who nodded in greeting. Harry decided

to immediatly do as Dumbledore suggested and partake of the excellent array of

appetizers he'd ever seen outside of Hogwarts. Distantly however, he wondered

what had become of Sopra Grey. He didn't like the fact that he'd not seen the

would-be kidnapper since he woke up in France. He looked at Dumbledore's

back as he talked with what must have been Neville's grandparents. The looked

hauntingly like Frank and Alice Longbottom. He wondered for a moment where

the future Deputy Headmistress was. Slowly, Harry turned to the window, where

he let out a suprised gasp. A group of women were there, holding long weapons

he'd never seen. And closest to him was none other than a young Minerva

Mcgonagall. Her eyes were cold as steel...

" AMBUSH!" He managed to yell, before one of the blades ripped through

his sholder. He had barely let out a cry of pain before a strong arm pulled him

out of harm's reach. As he struggled to regain his blurred sight, Dumbledore's

voice spoke in his ear.

" Wrap my cloak around that sholder. And stay hidden somewhere." He said,

a slight note of worry in his voice. Harry nodded an crawled towards a hidden

corner to wrap his bleeding sholder, which had bled enough to soak his shirt.

He looked through the bush. A man fell infront of him, a pointed blade sticking

through his chest. Oddly, all Harry could think of was how the man looked a

bit like Humphrey Bogart. Ducking under the table, Harry grabbed the woman's

leg as she turned to stab her curved half-moon blade into Moody's face. The

woman screamed as she fell over, hitting her head on the wood table. Harry got

a look at blue eyes before she passed out.

" Thanks, kid." growled Moody before running to aid the Longbottoms. He hit a

dark-haired woman over the head as she struggled with the female Longbottom.

The woman crumbled to the floor, and lay there motionless.

"Isis!" yelled another woman, one Harry knew had to be related to Professor

Snape, before an Auror took her on. As he got up, Sopra Grey stopped in front of

him.

" You!"

" You!" He replied. Sopra didn't keep him in her sight for more than a moment,

for the Aurors had suddenly given berth to a single battle. Both the women and the

Aurors stopped. And then Harry saw what they were all staring at. His stomach

gave a frightful twit, for he could now planly see his two most loved Professors

fighting one another. Both sported bleeding cuts and a gash or two. But Dumbledore,

Harry noted with optimism, wasen't giving off the pure anger he'd displayed when

Barty Crouch Jr. had tried to kill Harry. And neither did Mcgonagall. Her eyes

displayed something else...something fainty familiar to Harry. Like a glassy

emotion, some reason for her ability to fight a man Harry had often felt she must

love deeply.

cut to Albus and Minerva .

Albus paried the Latajang again with the light shield. Pulling a short sword he'd

gotton ( A Kodatchi to be exact...see Ruroni Kenshin's Aioshi Shinomori.) off

Alastor's cousin. It was strong enough to push Minerva back a significant distance.

" Time to pay you back for my little scar, Dumbledore." She said in a low purr

as her Latajang struck Albus in the sholder. He cried out momentarily before gritting

his teeth and attacking again.

" Why don't you EVER call me...AGH..by...my.name, Minerva? I'm.your.enemy.not.

your.teacher." The pain was now throbbing in his sholder, and the Kodachi was missing

it's target. Thought he couln't say why, a great pity had welled up in him for the lovely

woman he was fighting.

" What happened to...my student?" He said in barely a whisper, just as the Kodachi

and Latajang each bit into flesh. Minerva's eyes flashed, and her lips moved, but Albus

heared no sound. A blast from the other side of the room, however, forced her into her

adversary's arms. Both of them tumbled to the ground. Over Minerva's head, Albus

saw none other than one of the Sisters. About ten men had been blown away ( or apart...XS)

by the blast.

" Sisters! We're done!" And the women Disapporated. Looking down, Albus made eye

contact with Minerva before she too vanuished. To his anger, hatred filled her large green

eyes.

back to Harry 

Sopra ran at the call, leaving a now profusely bleeding Harry in her wake. Evidently, she'd

hope he'd bleed to death. As the smoke cleared, Dumbledore came over to him.

" Harry? Hurry, lean on me, we've got to get back to HQ. I'll call for Fawkes..." Harry

stood up a little straighter, and leaned carefully on Dumbledore's unijured sholder.

The older wizard, too, leaned back on him. Together, and soon with Alastor Moody. they

managed to get outside. A whistle from Dumbledore, and Fawkes appeared. Moody, who

carried to unconcious body of the woman called 'Isis', grunted exapseratedly as Fawkes

chirped in a happy tone.

" All set?" Dumbledore asked gently. Harry nodded, still clutching his wounded sholder.

And then, in a flurry of fire, Harry landed next to Moody and Dumbledore on the rug at

HQ's living room. A scream alerted them to the young Pomfrey.

" Oh lord! Alastor! What HAPPENED to you three? Is that...a Sister of the Latajang?"

Alastor Moody grinned at her. Beside him, both Harry and Dumbledore swayed dizzily.

" Nice to know you cared Po...py.." And with that, all three of them pitched forward.

As Harry passed out, he sighed to himself.

' This is not my timeframe...'


End file.
